


The Boy on the Second row

by What_a__feeling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful, Boarding School, Comfort, England (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Loneliness, M/M, Nature, Pining, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_a__feeling/pseuds/What_a__feeling
Summary: The new boy had never seen such a beautiful creature. brighter than the sun and more beautiful than nature's finest colours.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	The Boy on the Second row

In walked the most beautiful boy. The cloudless sky which birds sang from had nothing on his eyes. Not the most beautiful garden had a rose as pink as his lips. 

The most beautiful boy walked across the classroom and took a seat on the second row. Not noticing how he was stared at with the fondest of eyes. He spoke with the most angelic voice ever heard when he greeted his friend. The fond eyes remained on his lips as he spoke with such a delicate voice. He couldn’t take his eyes of the boy for he had never seen such a beautiful creature. He might have just averted his eyes if he had seen the boy’s friend pointing at him. But he had not and thus he was surprised when the beautiful boy turned his head to look at the face which the adoring eyes had belonged to. He didn’t know what to do so he just kept staring. The beautiful boy stared for a second before he greeted the staring boy with the kindest smile the world would ever see. He turned his head before the other boy had a chance to return the gesture. Though he may not have, for he was so shocked with the utter beauty the boy had given him to see. 

After that he decided that it might be a little strange if his eyes would linger on the boy any longer so he chose to take advantage of his seat next to the window. For the rest of the class he looked at the nature, comparing it to the boy. After an hour he established that nothing would even be considered half as beautiful as that boy who so kindly smiled at him. 

As it was the last class of the day, the boy returned to his dorm room which he only yesterday had inhabited. He had not yet met his roommate because he only arrived late in the evening and the boy had apparently stayed out all night. Which was fine. He liked being alone. Actually more so than being surrounded by people, even if they were his friends. 

Dinner was not obliged so he decided to skip it and eat the sandwiches his mother made him. She had made them for lunch but he didn’t know any people so he wasn’t really feeling going to the cafeteria were everyone knew everyone but him. So he went to the bathroom, but he also thought he wouldn’t thoroughly enjoy eating on a toilet. He wasn’t really hungry anyway. Too many nerves. 

When he opened the door to his room there was a boy. His roommate he supposed. He had blond curls and a rather mean face. 

“Hi”

“Hello, I was actually just leaving. Bye,” he said, walking past the new boy.

“Oh. Okay, bye”

The blond boy had already closed the door before he could hear the meaningful goodbye.

Nice boy, he thought. 

He let himself fall on the bed. His mum had brought sheets from the movie tangled. It was his favourite movie as a child so he felt a little more at home. But then again, the mean-looking boy had probably seen them. Which doesn’t really seem to be the best of things. But oh well. He assumed the boy would most likely not be around that much. Or at all. 

After he finished his sandwiches he took another look in his backpack. His mum packed some wine gums, his favourite candy. He really appreciated his mum. He would miss her. 

He spent the evening reading the notes the boy that had sat next to him the last class had given him. He apparently wasn’t very discrete when he didn’t pay attention the entire class. It was really nice of the boy. He hadn’t even asked, he just offered. He thinks his name starts with an ‘N’. Maybe they could have become friends if his mind wasn’t completely filled with that beautiful boy. Then he would have made his first friend. But thinking about the beautiful boy was so much better than any other friendship he could have formed. And he would see the N-named boy again tomorrow. So he could have another try. 

Oh. 

No, never mind. The boy would also be there again. 

It was only nine O’clock when he let his head fall on the pillow on which Rapunzel was looking out of her tower with Pascal right next to her. He wasn’t exactly tired but he didn’t really have anything else to do. After his eyes closed, but before he fell asleep, his mind was troubled. No, not troubled. His mind was satisfied with the picture of the boy. Yes. Very satisfied. Knowing he would see the boy again tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a good day. Better then today. For he didn’t know such a beautiful boy existed for most of the day. But then again, he saw him for the first time today. And he smiled at him. Didn’t that make it up for the not knowing? No, indeed. It did make up for it. For he would want to relive the first moment his gaze fell upon the boy for the rest of his live. 

\---

When he woke up all tangled up in the sheets, he might have forgotten about the boy for a second. But when the thought re-entered his mind he could not stop smiling. He got up from the bottom bed of the bunk beds to find the top bed empty. He wasn’t really surprised. After he took a thorough shower, he put on a pair of black skinnies and the nicest sweater he could find. It was sage green and matched perfectly with his eyes. He then went back to the small bathroom to make something of his unruly curls. His mum really wanted him to get a haircut before he came to the school and wouldn’t be able to get one for a couple months. But he quite liked his hair slightly longer so he refused. It wasn’t even really long. Didn’t even reach his shoulders. He had used some nice conditioner so his curls were extra perfect. After he had brushed his teeth and made something of his curls, he looked in the mirror one more time and was altogether content with what he saw in the reflection. Maybe he could get another smile out of the boy. 

\--- 

After yesterday morning, he had really learned to go to get breakfast earlier because it was really embarrassing, not finding a place and having to ask a couple guys if he could sit with them. So he didn’t linger in his room and went straight to the cafeteria. Determined to find an empty table. And he did. 

He liked the breakfast, it was just some cereal and orange juice. But he was sad to find out it was fresh, though. He doesn’t like the pulp in juice. Drinks aren’t supposed to have chunks in them. 

The cafeteria was filling up but he hadn’t seen the boy yet. And nor would he. He didn’t show up for breakfast. Which was fine. He would see him in class again. It was economics, that they shared together. Not the most romantic of subjects. He, in fact, really disliked it. He doesn’t know why he chose it actually. Probably because he doesn’t really have any interests or talents and had to choose something. He hoped the boy didn’t like it as well. No one interesting can voluntarily like economics. 

But he can’t really feel sorry he picked the subject, now can he? 

When he finished his meal, he want back to his room quickly to get his backpack. Economics was again the last course of the day so he would have to suffer a whole day without seeing the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. 

Every class he got more nervous. And the more nervous he got, the more he thought about the boy. He was desperate to know his name as well. It must be something beautiful, a name that suited his pretty face. Like… like, uhmmm, Geoffrey? Lord no. Is that really all he can come up with? Apparently so. He would stick to Beautiful Boy for as long as his real name was a secret to him. Sorry Geoffrey.

When finally, after a day filled with thinking about the bluest blue and the most beautiful shade of brown that his hair carried, it arrived. He would get there first. So he could see everyone get in the classroom, to see all the faces about to be blessed by the face that is Beautiful Boy’s. 

He took place in the same seat as yesterday. It had a good view of nature’s colours that had took inspiration from the boy.

The classroom started to fill up. The N-named boy again sat next to him. He greeted him with a ‘hi’ which the boy returned. 

Then the friend of Beautiful Boy walked in. 

Then he walked in.

Was it possible he had gotten even prettier? No, surely not, he already was the most pure of art. But still. His eyes seemed even more blue, thin lips even more colourful, brown hair even more shiny. And so his eyes stared at him with even more adoration. This time when he walked to his seat, he did take notice of the boy staring at him. He gave a small smile. Not as big as yesterday but just as beautiful. 

Oh. 

He had hoped this would happen. Would have given up his Tangled bedsheets for this. But what should he do now? 

Okay calm down. Just return the smile.

He did.

Everything was fine.

Beautiful Boy looked away. He seemed glad though. A good sign, one should suppose. 

He also took place at the same desk as yesterday. The second row on the opposite wall from the window. But this time, another one of his friends took a seat next to him. He didn’t take notice of the boy, just saw that it was not the same one.

This time it took a little more strength to not look at the boy. He looked so beautiful with the sun shining at him. But it didn’t seem like the sun was shining at him. It looked as though he shined. As though he had replaced the sun. He was more important than the sun. much, much more important. He didn’t need the light and warmth of the sun anymore. Beautiful Boy would give him that and more. Much, much more.

He was almost glad when the bell rang, announcing the end of the day. No. he could never be glad to leave the boy. Though it took him so much strength not to look at him, it was almost exhausting. He actually tried to pay attention to the class but that was even more painful. So he looked outside again.

N-named boy again gave him his notes.

“Oh wait!” he rummaged in his backpack and got the notes from the day before.

“Thanks mate”, the boy said when they were handed to him. 

“It’s really nice of you, you know. Giving me your notes. I have a little trouble paying attention”, he said, though a little embarrassed. “sorry”, he timidly added

“No, no it’s fine. I know how you feel, sometimes it’s just too boring”

“yeah, yeah..”,

“You wanna hangout?” 

“Really?” he asked, a little surprised at the sudden invite. “I mean yeah, ‘course”,

And so he made his first friend. It was really nice. They went to the boy’s room and ordered pizza. He was really funny and laughed at almost everything. He explained that he had also been a new student and joined in the middle of the year last year, so he understood that it was really sucky at first. He really hoped that he wouldn’t have to hide in the bathroom anymore during lunch. He enjoyed his company

But of course, his mind wasn’t completely with the blond, N-named boy. He could only think of how Beautiful Boy seemed glad, almost happy, one might dare say, when he had smiled back at him. Could he have also been excited about seeing him again? No, he couldn’t have been. Not as excited as he was, at least. He might have been a little too excited, he realises. But he still was just as enthusiastic about seeing him again. Though a little shamed.

\---

The next day was Wednesday, no economics. 

Then Thursday, no economics.

Then Friday, economics.

Again last period

He went to the classroom a little early again, waiting for the boy to enter. Ah, there he was. And without a doubt, the boy’s lips curled and smiled at him. No way! He did it again! He smiled back, a little sheepishly, not being able to believe that the most beautiful boy in the entire world, more colourful than nature and more bright than the sun, would smile at him three days in a row!

It would become kind of a ritual. Every Monday, last class of the day, enter classroom early, look at all the faces, being smiled at, smiling back at

Tuesday, last class of the day, enter the classroom early, look at all the faces, being smiled at, smiling back at.

Friday, last class of the day, enter the classroom early, look at all the faces, being smiled at, smiling back at.

For two weeks the boy on the second row ruled his mind. And all he could do was stare outside the window during the class. He is almost one hundred percent sure that he’s heard the boy’s name. That’s part of the reason he doesn’t pay attention. He doesn’t want to know his name unless it's him that tells it. 

He also has been hanging out with the blond boy. He hasn’t ever mentioned him, also scared he will reveal the mystery of the name. 

He has never seen the boy out of economics class either. Which he found really curious. He probably slept in another building, but still, not at breakfast, lunch or in the hallway. It was strange. Maybe he has been avoiding his face. He wouldn’t dare ruin the routine they built up without even knowing each other’s name.

\--- 

One day though.

One day he was feeling bold.

He knew Blond Boy was sick and wouldn’t be joining the last class on Friday. So.

So.

He walked in the classroom. First as always

Instead of going to the desk next to the window on the last row. He went to sit at the desk on the opposite side on the second row. It felt really strange. He was going to meet the boy that had been preoccupying his mind the last three weeks. He was to sit next to the embodiment of nature. 

No.

He couldn’t. 

He started getting up to leave but the first student walked in. 

Shit.

He was stressing. 

Leave?

No, it would be weird to leave now, wouldn’t it be? Yes it would.

No, no he had to go.

He wasn’t prepared. Hadn’t prepared this at all. It was the passion of the moment. It was silly. He started getting up.

Oops.

Oh.

He walked in.

Looking as perfect as ever.

Oh no.

No turning back now. Okay he can do this! 

He saw the confusion on Beautiful Boy’s face when he noticed that his smile-companion wasn’t in his usual placement. He looked a little disappointed, if he dared think so. But when he turned to go to his desk and saw someone sitting there, looking rather uncomfortable, his face lit up again. 

The boy started his walk to the desk which seemed to take forever. 

He didn’t know if he should look at him. He was fumbling with his hands and decided to look at that. 

The boy set down his backpack against the foot of the table and sat to his left. 

“Hi,” the boy said, still not looking up from his nervous hands.

“Hi,” he replied with the kindest voice he had not dared listen to since the first time he saw him. If he were to hear him speak, it was to him the words would be spoken. Which they were right now. God, was he really speaking to him?

He finally dared look up, at the blue eyes staring at him. He smiled, showing his perfect teeth hiding under his perfect lips.  
God, he was perfect.

He smiled back shyly.

The rest of the class neither of them spoke, they didn’t need to. He sometimes looked up at him. It was strange seeing him so up close. He had been used to seeing him from across the classroom. But he was just more beautiful.

\--- 

When the bell rang he felt sad. Would he ever be this close to him again? It might have been the first move but it just as easily could have been the last. That made him sad.  
The thought didn’t last long, though. 

“Can you come with me?”

Well, he didn’t expect that. A yes that was maybe a little too enthusiastic left his mouth. 

Was this really happening? To him? 

How could he ever have gotten so lucky that the most beautiful of art would want to go somewhere with him? Wherever it was it, didn’t matter, if he was with something more pure than nature, he would go anywhere. 

He felt his hand being intertwined with the most soft small hand. He quickly got his backpack because the boy had already started moving towards the door.  
They ran through the hallway, hand in hand. He felt so happy. Could the boy have been just as happy?

The boy knew the surroundings of the school very well it seemed. He kept running, guiding the other boy through the fields that laid for miles and miles around the school. They weren’t allowed out of the school this far away. But he couldn’t bother to care. 

They didn’t stop running until they reached a meadow in the middle of nowhere. The grass almost reached their knees. It tickled. But there was a tree. In the middle of the grass, one tree. It was a cherry tree. It was only April but it was particularly warm. The tree was getting ready to bloom. The little pink blossoms started their blooming period. It was a beautiful shade of pink and he could only just imagine how the tree would look in its full prime. He looked around him, it was so beautiful, sun a couple hours away from setting, fully shining on the green grass. Around the tree was nothing but grass. They walked over to the lonely tree. Sat down next to each other, hands still intertwined. 

“I come here everyday after school,”

“It’s beautiful,” 

“You are new,”

“Yes,”

“Do you like it? The school?”

“Yes, economics class especially,” damn, bold. 

The boy giggled

“Same,”

They had been looking at each other, the blue eyes sparkling with joy. 

“You know, I haven’t heard your name once in class. Isn’t that strange? I mean, mrs. Bell never acknowledges that there are students in front of her, but still. Strange,” he continued  
“I don’t know your name either,”

“It’s Louis,”


End file.
